Opposites Day: Becoming a Real Wizard
by Spunkee
Summary: FredGeorgeHarry-ness. After spending a summer at the Burrow, the Weasley twins introduce Harry to a new wizarding Holiday. Opposites Day. (Warning: Boys dressing up in ladies lingerie.)


Opposites Day: Becoming a Real Wizard  
  
Harry lay in a single bed down at the Burrow quite contentedly. It was his second week at his friend, Ronald Weasley's house and Harry was to say the least enjoying himself immensely. Ginny had gone off to a friend's house for a few weeks; Percy had moved out, Bill and Charlie shared an apartment in London. The house felt almost empty, he and Ron even got their own rooms.  
  
"Happy Opposites Day Harry!" Fred and George shouted as they popped up from the foot of Harry's bed, a grin plastered on both their faces. Of course 'Opposites Day' wasn't a real wizarding holiday but on the joke calendar the twins sold at the joke shop it sure as hell was.  
  
"W-what!?" Harry said groggily blinking in mild confusion as he sat up in his bed pulling the old bed sheets up to his thin white chest. Both twins gave Harry the sly-est of grins, Fred reached out behind him and heaved a dirty old potatoe sack onto the creaky old bed.  
  
"Opposites Day Harry! Merlin don't tell us you've never heard of Opposites Day! "George's eyes went wide and he became slack jawed. Fred playfully slapped George's arm while he produced a black and white thong from the burlap bag, he placed it on his brother's head.  
  
Harry sat there stunned as he watched the two dress each other up in ruffles, silks and satins. "Wait... Wait... Hey! Fred 'n George explain yourselves!" Harry demanded, glaring at the two like they were some kind of contagious disease. Fred let out a long sigh as he adjusted the plastic tiara on his on his head.  
  
"We've told you about a million times already, it's Opposites Day!"  
  
Harry scowled. "Yes I know that, but can you tell me exactly what is Opposites Day?"  
  
George let out a long sigh of his own. "It's an official holiday from the days of old when men were bold..."  
  
"In other words..." Fred interrupted. "If normally you wore pants, you would wear a skirt,  
  
if you had neat clean hair, you would let it grow out and get all messy..."  
  
"If you're normally straight..." George said softly as the pair creeped up the length of the bed one on either side. The leather arm warmers from George's get-up creaked softly while the mock pearl around Fred's neck made soft chink sound with every step he took.  
  
"If you're normally straight... you're gay." George repeated while Fred put a silk gloved hand on Harry's lithe thigh. Harry gasped his throat went dry as the two androgynous beauties sat before him, awfully close.  
  
"But... what if you are gay? Then what!? "Harry said his face tinged with a light rosé. Fred and George's jaws dropped; they hadn't thought of Harry answering them quite like that. The ebony haired boy let out a nervous laugh his cheeks red like two plump cheery tomatoes. "I was just kidding you two, lighten up geese!" He added quickly after seeing the twin's expression. He'd have to tell them his secrete another day, another time then. "Come on guys take those things off you look ridiculous!" Harry said indignantly; Fred was now running out of patience, he lunged at Harry pinning him to the bed.  
  
"Listen Harry, you wanna be a real wizard or not?!"  
  
Fred's words hit a nerve inside Harry; he was a real wizard wasn't he? Even if he lived at a muggle home and had been totally cut off the wizarding world for ten years, even if he was still cut off every summer from the wizarding world, he was still a real wizard right?" Hand me the damn bag." Harry said with a sort of grim determination; the twins giggled in delight as they handed Harry the tarnished potato sack. Harry frowned as he timidly poked around the bag of forbidden lingerie. The boy who lived let out an enormous sigh; he didn't even know where to begin. Shyly he produced a velvet cat mask and held it up to his face. Fred gave Harry an encouraging smile, and Fred delivered him a flirtatious wink. A feeling of self satisfaction swelled up inside of Harry giving him the courage to investigate the bag further. "Oh my... where do you two find these things!?" Harry asked while pulling out a teeny-weeny thong, long ostrich feathers fanning themselves out at the back.  
  
"Um... well you see..." Fred began playing with the rabbit fur on his gloves.  
  
"They're Bill's y'know," George jumped in while he handed Harry a lace garter from the bottom of the stock pile.  
  
"Bill?" Harry raised a questioning eyebrow as he tickled Fred's nose with a black feathered boa.  
  
"Yeah, very queer boy he was. No pun intended- "  
  
" He's still a little queer if you ask me." Fred murmured as he pushed the boa away, the dusty feathers wanting to make him sneeze.  
  
"Alright Harry, Time for the moment of truth!" George teased as he took his twin by the hand. The both of them went to the end of the room their backs to Harry, eyes screwed shut.  
  
"Mm'k Harry, we won't peak until you're ready."  
  
" ... okay." Harry said softly as he fumbled with the cat mask trying to get it on with his shaking fingers; there was nothing terribly graceful about him as he wrestled his costume on the feathers tickling his back, and the lace garter wouldn't stay on his thigh, it kept falling down around his ankle. "Okay you two I'm ready." Harry announced a few moments later after having straightened himself out.  
  
The twins grinned as they heard Harry's voice, but soon their smug grin turned into slack jaws as they spotted Harry sitting on the bed, his mask on just right, the boa draped teasingly over his lap." Um... Happy Opposites Day?" Harry said shyly as the twins advanced on him like two predators on the prowl. Fred and George sat one on either side of the masked velvet cat. George placed a tender kiss on Harry's throat while he pulled then boy closer to himself. Fred on the other hand, ran his cool fingers up the inside of Harry's thigh making the boy's legs snap close. Fred grinned, and he leaned over nipping at Harry's he whispered.  
  
"You're a real wizard now Harry." 


End file.
